System
by Brandilyn The Great
Summary: Just a little story, it's somewhat about a guy no one knows about that goes to Hogwarts. Davion. Hermione and Harry want to help him, how? *Complete* It's not complete if someone wants me to add chapters. r/r!
1. Default Chapter

**_System_**

**__**

By: Brandilyn The Great 

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't any of this. Doesn't that just bite?_**

****

**_Authors Note: Yo! What's up? This is Sot Moon's cousin Brandi, just call me Brandilyn. Anyways. Please read my fics._**

****

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._**

****

****

                    _This is my last year, at this hellhole…_ mumbled a quiet boy to himself, as he strolled about Hogwarts at night. This was the only time he was to go out. For he was a vampire. The few. He was surprised that Dumbledore even let him into Hogwarts, but it seemed he would. He let in a werewolf, so why not him? He was starting to get hungry, his eyes turned a blackish color as he flew out of the windows and out into the cold nights air, going out to the nearest muggle town.

**_You fell away, what more can I say?_**

**_The feelings evolved, I won't let it out_**

**_I can't replace, your screaming face_**

**_Feeling the sickness inside…_**

****

                    Davion's once blue eyes turned darker as he walked through the dark streets in search for his dinner, his eyes caught sight of a small girl, walking alone. She seemed around his age. He walked up behind her, and said quietly,

                    "Boo." He whispered softly. The girl jumped a bit and spun around. Her dark eyes looking into his a bit fearfully, he just stepped towards her, as his fangs grew. He grabbed her by the back of the hair, and pulled back gently, exposing her pale throat. He opened his mouth just as she was a bout to scream, and bit into her throat.

**_Why won't you die?_**

**_You're blood in mine._**

**_We'll be fine,_**

**_Then your body will be mine…_**

****

                    He picked the now dead girl up, and carried her off to a dumpster, as he lay her down he looked at her face. _She was a fairly beautiful creature…_ He thought as he gazed at her again. He walked back out into the street, his black hair flowing in the breeze as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

**_So many words, can't describe my face_**

**_These feelings evolved, so soon to break out_**

**_I can't relate, to a happy state_**

**_Feeling the blood run inside._**

****

                    Davion was about to fly back to Hogwarts when he heard a loud shriek from somewhere near where he dumped the body.

                    "Dead! She's dead!" Someone shrieked. Davion just laughed coldly and flew back to Hogwarts; he landed back through the Gryffindor common room and sat in a chair, wincing at the brightness of the fire, even though it was late in the night.

**_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_**

**_Keep me down to what you think, I should be._**

**_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?_**

**_Keep on trying, I'm not done so easily…._**

****

**_Why won't you die?_**

**_You're blood in mine._**

**_We'll be fine,_**

**_Then your body will be mine…_**

****

**_Why won't you die?_**

**_You're blood in mine._**

**_We'll be fine,_**

**_Then your body will be mine…_**

****

****

                    Harry Potter, the boy who lived walked down into the common room, followed closely by Hermione Granger. He looked at Davion with penetrating eyes; he winced as he thought that he could see right through him. _But what do mortals know?_ _They don't know how it is, to live alone for all eternity, and that they have to kill to survive._

"Yes?" Davion sneered, almost like Malfoy.

                    "We know what you were doing," Said Hermione. "What is it like to be a vampire?"

                    "Do you really want to know?"

                    "Yes," Said Harry. "We want to be vampires." 

                    "Oh really?"

                    "Yes," Hermione said firmly. "We don't like it for anyone to be alone, and we don't care what Dumbledore said."

                    Davion just sneered and then walked outside, Harry and Hermione following him, soon to be leaving their mortal lives behind, and their eternally undead ones to start.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._**

****

****

****

**_Authors Note: Yeah, it's quite dumb. Anyways, that song was "Forsaken" yep. Review._**

****

****


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: I'm sorry about my last authors note; the song was actually 'system' sorry if I pissed anyone off or anything. I have no brains, so yeh must see. Yep.

**Brandilyn The Great**


End file.
